There exists today many known types of mouthpieces for brass musical instruments. These include typically the Bach, Giardinelli and Jet-tone types. Variations or modifications of the construction of mouthpieces have been attempted to improve the tone or quality or pitch of particular instruments. Examples of such modifications can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,738 issued Oct. 29, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,608 issued Feb. 18, 1941; U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,453 issued May 22, 1945 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,500 issued Feb. 27, 1968. While each of the modifications by these patents may have provided improved performance in certain respects, in other respects, it is at the expense of performance in other areas.
Also, none of the existing mouthpieces allows for practical variation thereof to accommodate the needs of the individual player or type of music. Accordingly, a great many players, beginners and professionals, play with standardized mouthpieces, requiring them to vary their style i.e., air or wind. This is necessary to vary or set the resistance in the particular mouthpiece resulting in, among other things, range and endurance problems. Accordingly there is a need to provide for brass-wind players a mouthpiece which allows them to perform with the same comfort and ease as a fixed pitch instrument, i.e., piano etc., while providing a mouthpiece which is readily adaptable to meet their individual needs.